Rose Teardrops
by OtterPixi
Summary: AU Larxene and Marluxia grew up together, best friends forever, so when she comes to him in the middle of the night crying about her parents, he gets worried. Maybe nows the chance to show her how he feels about her though. Maluxia/Larxene AkuRoku
1. Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer--- I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters, I just like abusing them.

Tani is mine however.

----

"What's wrong, Nene?" The rose haired man asked his ice blue eyes concerned for the blonde woman in his arms.

"Oh, Marly!" she wailed, "They're blaming everything on me. Everything that went wrong is my fault." The normally steely-eyed punk was crying, dressed in a pale blue nightgown. She kept her face down so Marluxia wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"Who?" He picked her up bridal style and was surprised when she didn't protest. She just buried her face into his shoulder and he sat on his bed and held her. This crying, hurt young woman in his arms wasn't the vicious, proud Larxene he'd fallen in love with many years before.

"M… my parents. I heard them talking earlier about how I was a mistake and their life would've been better without me," Larxene quietly explained, hiccupping slightly, face still buried in Marluxia's shoulder . He scowled. He knew Luxord Savage and his tramp of a wife, Tani, favored their oldest, Demyx, and abused his precious nymph Larxene. This last revelation certainly wasn't healthy for Larxene's already precarious grip on sanity.

"Larxene, sweetheart," he stumbled over the unfamiliar endearment, "look at me." Turquoise eyes met slivery-blue ones filled with compassion. "I don't give a damn what your parents or your retarded brother think about you. You aren't worthless and you aren't a mistake."

She lurched out of his arms. "Oh Marly. If only I could believe that. I'm not worth shit. I mean look at me scars everywhere and I'm built like a prepubescent boy." She bared her wrists for him to see the lattice-work of scars on her pale skin, and then lifted her nightdress to bare her hips and tiny breasts.

"Nene, when did this happen?" he asked, standing, one slender finger tracing the white network of lines.

"Does it matter? I have no beauty to ruin anyw..." She was stopped by Marluxia's finger on her lips.

"Nene… Please."

She cut him off, "Look at me!" she ripped the nightdress off. Clad in only a pair of silken blue panties, she turned around to show her friend her back. Marluxia took one and stepped back in horror, falling back onto his bed. The blonde's back was covered in thick ropy scars and a nasty yellow scab that reached from her left shoulder to her right hip. She turned back around and covered herself with the nightdress she was holding. Marluxia's furious expression frightened her. It was angry… and hungry for something. "Marly, I'm sorry I woke you up. I should leave before my parents wake up and find me gone. She turned to leave the same way she had entered, through the window.

"Nene, wait," he put his arms around her and pulled her so her back was against her chest. "How long have the beatings and cutting been going on? Why haven't you told me before now?"

"Since I've been in middle school. Remember when I 'fell' down the stairs," she put air quotes around the word fell and he nodded against her head, "It was after I was released from the hospital. It had cost so much, because we didn't have insurance at time, that the punished me for it, even though I know they know that Demy was high and pushed me down the stairs. Marly?"

He had grown silent during her explanation and the arms around her waist were tight. Without a sound he spun her around startling her. He brought his lips down on hers. Often in his eighteen years he had wondered what is would be like to kiss Larxene, to taste her. At first, she resisted, afraid, but then she responded. She let go of her nightgown that was sandwiched between them and put her arms around his neck, threading her fingers in his soft pink locks.

He broke the kiss and groaned, "Nene, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He heard a sniffle from the blonde still in his arms. "Can I be greedy and keep you tonight so we can keep talking and so I don't murder your brother and parents?"

"Marly?" She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes again. "What are we going to tell my parents when they find me gone? Marluxia, they'll beat me again."

"Nope. Put your nightgown back on. Actually wait," he dug around in his closet for a second, " Here," He tossed her a pair of skinny jeans and a rose colored oxford shirt, both of which were obviously too small for her friend.

"Whose are these?" she asked, looking at the clothes suspiciously.

"Axel, my dad. Speaking of whom I need to go talk to him real quick. Put those on and stay there," he pointed to his cream coverlet. "Don't fight me Larxene." He left her standing there holding the clothes.

----

Author's Notes

Yes, I know Larxene and Marluxia are out of character. I wanted to portray a softer side to their relationship.

Don't like the pairing? Don't flame.

Comment whoring here. They are greatly appreciated and will make the next chapter come faster.

Thanks, Veve


	2. Comatose

After dressing, Larxene laid down on Marluxia's bed, luxuriating in the thought of the hungry, demanding kiss. Yeah, they were best friends but damn, he was good looking. She rolled over on her back and whimpered. She had forgotten about her latest punishment. Here, by herself or with Marluxia, could be who she truly was. She had long blocked her "family" and "friends", preferring solitude or the Ishida family's company.

She hoped the pink-haired man never found out the reason for most of the scars on her back, although she knew she owed him an explanation, especially after tonight. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself, since they were her punishment for spending hours past curfew with him. She rolled to her side, not being careful and cried out as the shirt stuck to her back, tearing the nasty, pus--filled scab on her back, off of it. "Shit." She lurched to her feet feeling wetness spread across her back.

Marluxia, in the room across the hall, heard her cry out. "Just a sec, dad," He ran to his room and entered, just as Larxene fainted. "Shit! Dad call 911. Larxene just collapsed." He ran to where she lay on the floor. "What were you thinking? Don't leave me, babe, please," he whispered to her.

"Screw it, Axel. I'll take her myself," mouth set in a hard line, he carefully picked her up off the floor. Feeling the back of her shirt wet, on his way out he grabbed a couple of towels to lay her on the way to the hospital.

As he laid her down her down in the back of his Expedition, he heard her mumble his name, "Marly? What's going on?"

"Shush, Nene. I'm taking you to the hospital."

---

"I need Doctor Haruspex, now!" Marluxia snapped at the attendant at the desk. "Tell him Marluxia Ishida is calling in the favor he owes me."

"I need Doctor Haruspex at the ER desk. I have a Marluxia Ishida here," the man drawled in an obviously southern accent.

"Damn it man, I was a woman bleeding to death in my arms," The rose-haired man snapped. "Get Zexion Haruspex up here now."

"Chill Marl. I'm here," the slate-haired man appeared at Marluxia's elbow, startling him. "Follow me. I still don't like you but I suppose I do need to repay you for saving my sister." The small doctor led Marluxia to an isolated operating room. "Strip her." When the younger man gape, he said, "I need to see what's wrong with her and where she's bleeding. If you'd rather me strip her, I will."

"Fuckin' pervert. Fine, I'll do it. Leave so I don't stab you," Marluxia growled. The doctor gave a sickly-sweet smile as he backed out the door. "Nene, please wake up," he whispered at he set her on the operating table and started to undo the buttons on the blood-soaked shirt. Slowly, he peeled it off, he taking care not to hurt her any more than she already was. As he worked he heard her moan. He stopped, fearful.

"Marly," He heard her say weakly. He exhaled, relieved. "Move your hand please." He reddened as he realized her left breast was cupped in his large, elegant hand. Carefully, he slid his hand down to her waist, eliciting another moan from her. He was amazed at her strength. She was half-dead and somehow, horny. He wondered if it was him.

"Nene, I need you to lie on your stomach so Zex can look at your back. I'll be here the entire time, so don't worry." He gently rolled her over, catching the smile on her face, so her scarred and bloody back was exposed to the cool air in the room. He returned the smile as he turned away to get the doctor. He slid the door open, "Zex, she's ready."

Zexion stepped inside the dark room. "Who do we have here, Ishida? Your lover?"

"Best friend. Can it Zex. Look at her," Marluxia gestured at her, voice harsh. "Make sure you document the entire thing so I have evidence against them." He sat down next the blonde as Zexion administered the anesthesia.

He sat for what seemed like days as the tiny doctor snipped, stitched and lasered Larxene's skin back to the smooth state it was before the beatings, taking care to document the entire process. "Marluxia, what happened to her?" Zexion asked as he collapsed next to the teen.

"I don't know. Can you contact Xemnas Vogt to get him to do background checks on her parents?"

"Who is she, Marl? I've know you since you were a little shit and you never cared this much about anyone, not even your mother. She has to be special for you to be calling in the favor," Zexion smirked at the kid next to him.

"Shut up Zexion. Her name is Larxene Savage. She's my best friend. You should remember her," He looked over at the sleeping girl on the table, "Check Luxord and Tani Savage's records please. I'm taking her back to my place. And if Luxord or anyone asks, she was never here. Understand me, Zexion Haruspex?" He stood, pulling off his shirt as he rose. As gently as he could he lifted Larxene's torso to slip the black t-shirt over her head. Then without a word he picked her up bridal style and left.

---

With a sigh, he let himself into his house, cradling the still sleeping girl in his arms. "Is that you, Marl?" Someone called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Axel. Is dad home yet?" Marluxia answered, making his way towards his room.

"Not yet," The red-headed man stepped out of the kitchen as Marluxia passed, shirtless with Larxene in his arms. He wiped his thumb across his mouth. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Blue eyes met green ones as Marluxia answered, "I really don't know."


	3. Those Nights

A/N- Sorry I was on haitus and was being lazy. And I really do love gay guys, especially Axel and Roxas, the gay bashing just fit the conversation. Don't hurt me.

/

The red-head looked for a long time at his son. "Marluxia, what is that supposed to mean?" The younger man just shook his head.

"Tell dad we have company when he gets home pleaser. Poor Nene doesn't need that kind of scarring as well." He walked off leaving Axel standing there, one finger on his temple. Eyes narrowed, he turned back into the kitchen.

Axel picked up the phone beside the stove and dialed a number. "Zex? Yeah, it's Axel Ishida. Got some questions for you."

Marluxia vaguely heard his red-headed father talking to someone, but he didn't care. He had sat in the operating room with that damn doctor and his precious nymph for twenty-eight hours and didn't sleep. Now he was dead tired and barely standing up. He carefully made his way into his room, taking care not to drop Larxene, and some analytical part of his mind that still worked noted that his carpet had been cleaned of Larxene's blood. With his last bit of strength, he laid her down on his bed and shucked off his jeans, tossing them somewhere in his massive room.

Silently, he collapsed next to the blonde on his velveteen coverlet. Taking her in his arms, he moved under the covers and promptly fell asleep. A couple of hours later he was woken by the phone next to his bed ringing. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned. It read 6:33. That meant Axel was at work and he didn't know if Roxas was home yet. He looked at the name on the caller ID and swore. As he answered the phone, he swung out of bed and grabbed a robe, padding down the long hallway to his living room. "Ishida household, may I help you?"

"Where the _HELL_ is my daughter?" The voice on the other end shouted.

"Excuse me sir, I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Don't give me that line of bullshit, Ishida. I know Larxene is over in that big fancy ranch house." The British voice was cold. "I know she's friends with that gay fag Marluxia."

Marluxia scowled, and then controlled his face and voice as he answered, "Excuse me, sir, there is another call on the line."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Roxas Ishida, you don't have the spine. I will have my lawyer come up there and sue you and your cocksucker husband's gay asses."

This time Marluxia let some of the fury seep into his voice while replying, "Mr. Savage, one, do not threaten my family. Two, I have photo evidence of beatings on Larxene Andromeda Savage's back. Three, this phone call was recorded and I will have you sued for slander against Roxas and Axel Ishida and their son Marluxia Ishida if you so much as think about calling your lawyer. Now I will let you go as I have another call on the line." Marluxia pressed the flash button, switching phone calls. "Hello?" His voice was weary.

"Marl, are you okay, son?" Marluxia allowed himself a tired smile at the sound of his dad's voice.

"Yeah dad. Just exchanged words with Luxord Savage again."

"What's going on? Wait, don't tell me yet. Let me get home first. Speaking of which I'll be there about 10:30. Anything I should know before I get home?" Roxas' voice held a smile as he spoke to his son.

"Nene is here and Luxord is on the warpath."

"Alright. Well my plane is here, so I'll see you when I get home. Love you, son."

"Bye, dad." Marluxia hung up and went back to his room. Larxene was still asleep and since he was awake anyway, he figured he might as well get dressed. Just as he finished pulling on a pair of socks, he heard his best friend's stomach rumble. With a chuckle, he went to fix breakfast.

When Larxene woke up, the sun was just peaking through the east windows and the scents of sausages and waffles floated down the hall. Marluxia poked his head in, "Hungry?" She moved to get up, nodding. "Uh uh, missy," He moved to the bed, pushing her back down, "You've been out for over 36 hours and besides I'm going to show you how you ought to be treated. Stay in bed." He blew her a kiss, and then retreated, laughing as she attempted to throw a small pillow at him.

A minute later, he returned, bearing a tray loaded with chocolate chip waffles, sausage links, and apple juice. "Mmm, Marly you can cook?" She croaked voice hoarse. He just grinned and climbed into bed next to her.

"Eat up, Nene." He reached over to steal a sausage link. She slapped his hand and resume eating.

"So what happened? The last thing I remember was that creepy doctor friend of yours putting me under."

"Finish eating first," he leaned over and licked syrup off her chin then captured her mouth with kiss. "I need to stop that," he laughed and kissed her again. The phone rang, startling them. Marluxia rolled over to the nightstand to grab the phone. "Shit, Nene, stay here and eat. I'll be back in a minute." He got up, blowing her another kiss as he went out of the door.

"Ishida here," Larxene heard as he headed down the hall.

"What do you want with my sister, Ishida?" Marluxia rolled his eyes as Demyx Savage snapped drunkenly at him.

"That's none of your business, Savage."

"Fucking bastard." Marluxia looked the phone as he heard Demyx fall down the stairs after trying to insult Marluxia. With a shrug, he a hung up and went back to his room.

"What was that about, Marly?" Larxene asked, finishing off her waffles.

"Missed a spot," he licked a bit of chocolate off her face. They were quiet for a moment, then, "Hey, how much do you trust me not to take advantage of you?"

"I trust you. I came to you when I started to break didn't I?" She held out her arms to the larger man. He picked her up grinning.

"How does a bath sound?"

"Divine. You'll be joining me, I suppose," she asked wickedly.

"Of course, my nymph, I have to make sure you don't fall asleep on my again and drown," he responded with a wink, carrying her into his spacious bathroom. They were silent as he started to fill the enormous bathtub. Without asking, he pulled off the tee he had put on her hours before. He jerked his own shirt off, baring his broad, muscled chest. He allowed her to remove her own jeans as he grabbed to large, fluffy towels. Back still to her, he slid off his sage green jeans and the boxer briefs underneath. Comfortable with his own nakedness, he turned around and gazed with appreciation at Larxene, "You're beautiful, Nene."

He set the towels next to the bathtub and scooped her up in his arms. Without hesitation, her mouth found his. She hoped with all her heart that he felt the same way about her as she did him and poured it into the kiss. She shivered, making them both start to sweat as heat started to build where their skin touched. "Spirits, Nene." He stepped into the spacious tub, Larxene's arms around his neck.

As the steamy water hit her tender back, Larxene let out a long hiss. "Damn. Marluxia, enough of this." He stopped her with another kiss, not wanting to find out what 'this' was.

"Hush, Nene. Now's not the time," he took some of his jasmine scented shampoo and lathered it up, massaging it into her shoulder length hair. She wriggled a bit in front of him, getting comfortable in the spa –sized tub. She blushed as she heard Marluxia echo her hiss and felt something warm and hard press against her ass. His hands were skilled on her scalp, but he was finished washing her hair so she took the opportunity to dive under the water.

As Larxene went under, Marluxia let out a small moan as her slender hips brushed his body with an untrained sensuality. With effort, he kept himself seated and made himself lather up shampoo to start washing his own hair. He froze before his hands reached his hair, as he felt slender fingers wrap themselves around his hard shaft. They moved slowly, exploring and soon Marluxia was panting. He looked down and caught a hunger in the turquoise eyes that were peaking up at him from just above the water. With a throaty growl, he grabbed Larxene out of the water, and seating her on his lap, he kissed her hard enough to bruise. One hand slid from her shoulders to her bottom and the warm cavern nestled under a thatch of curly white-gold hair between Larxene's legs. One quick movement of his hand and one long digit slid inside of his best friend.

She gasped, feeling a pleasure she'd only read about. His hand gently pumped inside her as his thumb searched between her folds to find the little button of pleasure hidden there. "Marl…uxi…a," she moaned as he found it. She gripped his hair as his other hand massaged her breasts. He felt her climax coming and muffled her scream with another kiss.

"Um… Marl?" a blonde man poked his head around one of the doors. "Well, now," his sea blue eyes looked at the pair. "I was wondering when you two would start getting intimate." He sat on the toilet as Larxene dove back under water.

"Spirits, can you knock next time, dad? Marluxia asked, still slightly aroused. "I think you gave poor Nene a heart attack."

"I did knock, you obviously just couldn't hear me," the older man laughed.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Just a sec, babe," he called back. "Riah and I used to be the same way until I realized I was gay and met your dad. Now me and Axel still act like that," he winked at Marluxia as he stood up, brushing his dark green slacks off. "Finish showering, you two." He left locking the door behind him.

Marluxia stood, pulling Larxene up with him. "You don't need to be ashamed, hun." He pulled the drain letting the water escape from the massive bathtub. With a smile, he flipped on the showerhead, cascading warm water around the pair. Without a word, Marluxia tenderly washed Larxene's body, starting to calm her down.

As he was washing her back, he heard her mutter something. He shrugged, figuring she would tell him if it was important. Something occurred to him though. "Hey, I have a question."

She looked at him sleepily, "Yes?"

"Do you mind my kisses? I mean, I know I should've asked before I kept kissing you, but you didn't stop me and," she stopped him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"Hush a minute. Of course I don't mind, spirits, Marly, I kissed you back. I just need to know where this relationship is going to head, especially after our," she fumbled for a word, "interlude." She rinsed her body looking thoughtful. "We've always been best friends but, oh never mind." She climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel as she went. Without looking back, she left the bathroom.

She shook her head upon entering her best friend's bedroom. Someone (she suspected Roxas) had laid clothes out for her on Marluxia's bed. Hastily she dressed and scribbled a note, which she left on the bed for Marluxia to find, and climbed out the window to head home.

Attempting to sneak back into her house turned out to be a bad idea. The first thing she heard as she entered was her older brother's voice calling from the landing, "Daddy, guess who's home?"

/

A/N - I HATE this chapter... I may rewrite it later.


	4. Never Surrender

Alright, this is the fun chapter. Citrus and a sleepy Zex at the end!

/

Larxene winced at the sound of her brother's voice. She had hoped to get it, grab her stuff, and get out. Mouth hard, she turned, "Hey dope head, where'd the shiner come from?" She laughed a cold, hard sound that was unlike the laughter heard at the Ishida's house. She ran up the stairs to her room, "Did mommy and daddy's precious Demy-wemy get in a fight?"

"Enough of this, Larxene. Leave your brother alone," a cold, accented voice snapped up the stairs as a blonde man ascended. "You little piece of shit, where have you been? I'm being investigated because of your little stint." He slapped her across the face.

"Fuck off," she spat, hand curling around her doorknob behind her.

"What did you say?" he didn't raise his voice but his accent became more marked.

She raised her head and repeated herself, "Fuck off. I don't need your 'charity' any longer." She spotted her mother coming down the hall. "You too, bitch." The petite blonde lunged for her daughter, hands closing around the young woman's throat.

"You ungrateful little whore. I birthed you, I raised you, I disciplined you, I fed and clothed you and this is the thanks I get? I know you've been sleeping with the fag's mistake." She was cut off by Larxene's fist connecting with her stomach.

Larxene coughed, and then snarled, "How dare you talk about Marluxia and Mr. Roxas like that. They are good people, unlike the three in front of me. Oh and Tani, I know you've been sleeping with that wealthy banker down the road." She spun, opening her door. Just before she could get it closed, she felt something hard connect with her tender back, sending her sprawling on the floor. Blindly, she reached under her bed, grabbed one of her kunai, and threw it over her shoulder. Hearing a howl, she rolled onto her back, flashed a smirk and slammed the door on her father, who had the kunai through his left hand. Shaking, she rolled to her feet and locked the door, then knelt back down to find the phone book she kept stashed under her dresser. Settling on her plain twin bed, she took a deep breath to calm herself, then deftly found and dialed the number she was looking for.

"Doctor Haruspex?" She felt tears start to form on her face. "It's Larxene Savage, the young woman you operated on by request of Marluxia Ishida."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a small favor."

"My favors do not come cheaply, girl-child," the doctor's voice held no emotion.

"I figured as much," the tears were coming faster now. "I need someplace safe to stay the night because I can't stay here a-and I can't go back to the Ishida's yet as my father is headed up there right now." A hiccup escaped her.

"Hush, child. Can you be ready to go in fifteen minutes?" His voice was still flat but it held a note of compassion. She made a small noise of agreement. "Good. I'll let you stay at my home tonight." She heard a buzzing noise as he hung up.

With frantic, silent movements she emptied her meager clothing stores into a bright yellow duffel bag, then reached under her bed and grabbed her martial arts gear and dumped in on top of her clothing. Her forest green cell beeped at her from her plain coverlet. She didn't know the number, but when she looked at the short message, she knew it was from the doctor. -In your driveway-

Wiping away the tears, she slung the strap of the duffel bag over her shoulder and climbed out her window into the comforting embrace of the old maple that sheltered her room. Silently she shimmied down the trunk and rushed to the Civic that sat in her driveway. She threw her bag into the trunk and slid into the front passenger seat. Without a word from driver or passenger, the dark grey car sped off into the night.

/

"She's gone?" Marluxia towered over his father.

"Yes, Marl," the small blonde sighed, exasperated. "You read the note too."

The rose-haired teen glared at the offending scrap of paper that still sat on his bed. "Damn it! She shouldn't have left. Luxord and her bitch mother will kill her." He started to shake, eyes growing dark.

"Marl, chill, she's gonna be okay. She's strong and capable..."

Marluxia cut his father off, "And beautiful, and smart, yeah, dad, I know. I'm the one who fell in love with her, not you." Roxas raised an eyebrow at his son and chortled. "Shut up, dad." He froze as an angry, insistent pounding started on the front door.

"I'll get it," Axel hollered, entering the living room. The pair heard the door, then the sound of a fist connecting with someone's face.

"Marl, stay here and call officer Terasu," Roxas said as he followed his red-headed spouse into the spacious living room.

Marluxia pulled out his flip phone and pressed speed dial number 8 "Officer Terasu? Yes, sir. This is Marluxia Ishida, Axel and Roxas' kid. Yeah, there's a fight going on in my living room between my dads and Mr. Luxord Savage. Uh huh, him again. Thanks." Marluxia snapped the dark blue cell shut, slipping into his room to get the SD card from Zexion's camera that the small doctor had brought over earlier. He slid the small case into the pocket of his black hoodie.

Marluxia met the officer, an old friend of the family, at the side door. "Thanks for coming, Officer." The rose haired teen motioned the older man to follow him. They entered the living room to see Axel sitting on Luxord's back, nursing a bruised jaw, and Roxas was holding his shirt to his nose. Luxord himself was covered in fresh scratches and bruises and his left hand was wrapped in a bloody cloth.

"Xigbar, thank the spirits. These cocksuckers kidnapped my daughter and brain-washed her. I came to retrieve her and the Ishida's attacked me," the blonde man on the floor started to talk, his voice cold and steady.

Marluxia squatted in front of the battered man. "Listen here, _sir,_" he said emphasizing the last word, "have you forgotten my warning? Officer, did you catch the slander against my fathers and me?" The salt-and-pepper officer nodded, jotting down the charges. "Oh, here." The slender teen pulled the case with the SD card out of his pocket, "photo evidence of the abuse inflicted on Ms. Larxene Andromeda Savage by her parents. If you check the house phone records, you will find a conversation between Mr. Savage and me at approximately 6:35 this morning." Marluxia felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "If I am no longer needed, I'll be taking my leave." He kissed Axel's unbruised cheek then stood and delivered the same courtesy to his other father. With a nod to the Officer, he left the room, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

-Hey- his heart lifted a little as he read the three letter text from Larxene.

-Hey yourself. Where are you? - He typed, sinking to the ground in the hallway.

-I'm dr. hrspx house - his eyebrows knit together. His Nene, at that lecher's house?

-I'm coming. Your dad's being dealt with-

-k-

-I'm going to be with Nene tonight. Be home tomorrow- He texted Roxas' cell. He knew the doctor worked nights, so he wouldn't care if Marluxia went to the flat. With the thought of Larxene guiding him, he rose from the ground and headed to the garage.

/

Larxene putted around the pristine kitchen, looking for a snack when a knock startled her. Cautiously she slipped her kunai from the waistband of her shorts and crept toward the door. She jerked it open, knife poised. "Marly!" she dropped the kunai, launching herself into Marluxia's arms, showering his face with kisses. "I almost stabbed you, stupid." She looked him in the eyes, and then kissed him squarely on the lips. He picked her and carried her over to the dark bedroom.

"I was so scared when you left," he whispered as he ran his hands down her body. "I realized I hadn't told you that I loved you yet, and your dad," he felt tears form in his eyes "your dad scares me. I didn't want to lose you." He knelt at her feet, hands resting on her hips, stroking them.

"Do you?" her voice was low, hands restless in his soft hair. "Do you love me?" She knelt as well, legs going on either side of his.

"Yes. I've loved you since we were little." She kissed him, cutting off anything else.

"Marly, I…" he cut her off this time by grabbing her hips and pulling her tight against him. She tugged on the zipper on his jacket and was pleased to see he wore no shirt underneath. She looked at her right hand for a moment, and then placed it over his heart. He slid his hand under her camisole to do the same.

As his velvety hand brushed her nipple, Larxene let out a groan. Seemingly galvanized by the sound, Marluxia surged to his feet and tore his jacket off. With equal speed, he had her cami off. Pulling her to his chest, he captured her mouth in a hungry demanding kiss. Larxene in turn had one hand in her best friend's hair and the other undoing the button on his jeans. Breaking the kiss, Larxene pushed him onto the bed. As he had been wearing nothing under his pants, he was completely bare before her. She gave him a smirk before descending on his quivering, hardening member. He was big, so instead of putting her mouth on him, she swirled her tongue around the tip and down to the base. Within minutes, he was moaning her name. Just before he peaked, he stopped her, telling her it was his turn.

With the same sexy smirk she'd given him, he jerked her shorts and panties off. Starting with her lips, he kissed his was down her throat to her small breasts. Taking one in his mouth, he sucked it to a raspberry point, nibbling on it and lapping at it, before turning to the other one and giving it the same attention. Once that one, too, was damp and pointing he resumed his trek southward. When he reached the thatch of gold hair at the base of her hips, he raised her hips and met her nether lips with his. He ran his tongue down her slit, brushing her button of flesh that was the base of her pleasure.

He brushed his tongue over her, loving her with his mouth. He flicked his mobile appendage inside of her over and over, eliciting moans and cries of his name. She stopped him before she climaxed and kissed him, tasting herself in on his mouth. She rolled them over, so she was on top of him. "Stay," she said, referring to his postion. Settling herself above him, she guided his shaft inside her, feeling him stretch her. She cried out as she thrust down, tearing the fragile barrier inside her. She stayed there for a moment, savoring the feeling of being filled so completely. She lifted her body slowly, so he almost completely left her body and slid back down.

Marluxia, being driven crazy by her slow pace, flipped them so he was on top. He looked down at her, seeing the hunger in her eyes mirroring his own and started to move faster.

"un… faster," Larxene panted. Faster and faster they pounded, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. After what felt like moments, Marluxia felt her start to contract. "Marluxia!" the scream tore from her throat as she hit her climax.

A moment later, he growled her, reaching his own peak, filling her with his hot seed. He pulled out and looked at his lover. "Nene, I love you."

She snuggled close, "Mmm… Marly, I love you, too."

/

Zexion walked in his home, dead tired. He headed to his room but found the door shut. Cautiously, he opened the door. He looked at the young couple and the various bits of clothing on the floor, blinked, and closed the door. Opening it again, the same scene greeted him. Shaking his head, he shut the door again and went to lay down on his couch and promptly fell asleep.

/

When Larxene woke up, she felt safe and warm. The arms around her were tight and comforting, With a yawn she finished waking up to a pair of silvery-blue eyes full of love and a sweet kiss.

/

A/N - This is my favorite of the chapters. One more to go.

Calling a Beta! If someone would like put up with my sporadic writing burst and volunteer to be my beta much thanks!


End file.
